Long Flight
by rcelu123
Summary: Vindur is a Red Dragon Disciple in training. Take a look at his days in school, graduation, and his first assignment. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Flight**

**Disclaimer: NWN belongs to Bioware. Not me.**

Chapter One

"Alright, Vindur, let's see that fireball once again."

"But master…"

"No buts, young elf." Vindur sighed and stared at the wooden dummy, charred with burns. As a Red Dragon Disciple, he was supposed to burn it down with his Dragon Breath. But his teacher had placed a spell that made it resistant to all but the hottest flames. Unfortunately, he hadn't got a lot of control over his fire yet.

"Master Croyden, please. It's midnight. You've put me through a lot and my fire is already low. Give me time to rest." Croyden shook his head.

"You must learn to control your fire, Vindur. Control is what you lack. I'll show you. I've been training with you all day; so theoretically, I am as tired as you are. But look what I can do." He then shot out a blast of fire that completely obliterated the dummy.

"Looks more like it came from a spell than dragon-fire." Vindur straightened and shook his wings. "I shall rest for a while." His voice was laced with a definite finality.

Croyden sighed. "Very well. But listen to me while you recuperate. I will show you how to control your flame. Vindur sat in a lotus position and waited.

"Now, the first thing Vindur is to control the source. Control your Qi."

Vindur was skeptical. "Qi? No offense, master, but we're Dragon Disciples, not monks. They are the manipulators of the life-energy. We are not."

"Just because they have greater control over their Qi does not mean that we do not. They may use it for combat. We use it to support our skills. Vindur, all people use Qi, not just the monks. We gather them into the places we need-the energy centers."

"Energy centers?"

"Chakras. They exist," Croyden added, seeing the look in his student's eyes. "Believe me. They are scattered throughout the body, storing the Qi energy. We focus on the Power center." He pointed towards his stomach.

"Why?"

"Because, that center's element is fire. It is also called 'the sea of Qi'. The dragons use this chakra, and the dragon blood within us makes us utilize our Power chakra more efficiently than others."

"Do the monks control all of the Chakras?"

"They must, for in order to be the potent adversaries they are, they must have complete and balanced control. But enough of that. I have a challenge. Try gathering Qi in your Power chakra."

"But master, how will I know if I succeeded?"

"You will feel it. Now blank out your mind. Focus on gathering the chi." Vindur closed his eyes. He shut off all his thoughts. _Focus the chi. Focus… Focus…_ Soon, he could feel something mentally, like there was a very faint presence in his stomach. "Master? There is this essence I am feeling." Croyden started. _He's that quick? _"Good. Now, try to make a flame. Stand up, and don't lose control of your focus."

Vindur stood and readied himself. _I told him that I'm still weak. I need to rest._ He started getting ready.

"Alright, now when you unleash your flame, release the focused chi. Combine the chi with the flame." Vindur just nodded. _Okay. Here goes._ He cocked his head back slightly, and closed his eyes. He opened them again and let loose. The fireball came out a lot bigger than expected.

"Whoa!" Vindur was stunned. "That was more powerful than any flame blast I've ever produced."

"Yes, but I will teach you to control it. A wild shot is good, but a controlled shot is better. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, you'll need it."

_Great. More training._

**Author's note: What do you think?**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Flight**

**Disclaimer: NWN belongs to Bioware. Not me.**

Chapter One

A rooster crowed loudly. For a normal person, the sound would have been passed off and ignored. But for someone like Vindur, who had trained all day and night, was on the verge of exhaustion and extremely annoyed with any interruptions.

"What in the Nine Hells? Grrr… Stupid little chicken. Is it daylight already?"

Vindur sighed and sat up on his bed and ruffled his red-black hair. He then stared at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened. "Five in the morning?! Why, that little…" He got back onto the bed and tried to sleep.

The rooster crowed a third time. Now Vindur was very irritated.

"Strike three. And when you disturb my rest, that's all you get." He leapt down and stared out the window. Taking a shuriken, he started to look for the rooster. He saw the fowl and hurled the projectile. The bird started to crow, but only got into the middle part before it got struck by the throwing star.

_Ah. Finally. Peace at last._ Vindur threw himself back onto his bed and was soon drifting off to sleep.

Vindur woke up at noon. Since it was the end of the week, all students in his school had class only in the afternoon. _I dread the time when I have to face my master again…_ He got up, took a bath, dressed and started to go to the mess hall.

"Vindur! How goes training? Do you fare much in the eyes of Master Croyden?" Vindur turned and spotted one of his friends.

"I think all the fire-breathing has taken its toll, Druald. I'll heal soon, though. You? How does my wizard friend fare?" Druald shook his head.

"Master Sru-Maun has been trying to teach me to stop the flow of time. I am having very little progress.I honestly thought he was going to roast me last night."

They came to the mess hall and sat at the table next to the fire. It was winter, and the snow-fall was thick.

"Will you have an ale, Vindur?"

"Yes, thank you. Honestly, this place looks more like a tavern than a mess hall. Oh, yes, I almost forgot… My usual meal and pipe to go along with it."

Druald went to take the food, leaving Vindur to his thoughts.

_I guess Master Croyden was right about that Qi. It really strengthens the flame. But I wonder… when did he develop that technique? Maybe he got help from the monk teacher… using Qi the way the technique demands is something… unorthodox._

* * *

"Hey Vindur…" Druald came back with the food "Here you go. You know, they really should…" Druald sniffed the soup. He dipped his spoon into the pot and took a sip.

"Good?" Vindur asked.

"Yes, only… It needs heat."

"Give me that." Vindur took the pot, raised it above eye level, and cocked his head. He then shot a stream of fire that sent the pot boiling in a few moments. He set it down again.

"How does it taste now?" Druald took a sip and gave a thumbs up. They started eating and drinking, talking about the school, adventure, the future, among others.

"So, Vindur… did you hear? They found a rooster stabbed with a shuriken this morning. They think it was an accident, probably one of those rangers training in the morning. The shuriken was actually poking out of the other side."

Vindur was thinking about what would life be after school when Druald had spoken. He turned and smirked lightly. _Meheheheh…_

"Nah. I think bad things happen to things that wake people while they sleep." He lit his pipe.

"Maybe… or maybe, it came from someone outside." Druald was going edgy now. " You know the kobolds and orcs have been spotted near here."

"So?" Vindur blew out a stream of white smoke. "This herb does wonders for the body. Besides, it's just a shuriken. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Maybe… it could be true."

"Yes, Druald. Now, are you going to finish your steak?" Druald shook his head, smiling. "I wonder, Vindur, what is that herb you are smoking. I smell mint from the smoke, and some other things."

"Try it for yourself."

* * *

After eating, Vindur went out to the grounds for his final lesson of the year. _Just one more lesson with Master Croyden,and it's smooth sailing from now on._

He went to the locker rooms and put on his battle clothing. First, he changed into his tunic. Then, he wore his robes. Finally, he picked up his weapon, his prized two-bladed sword, Iluvatar.

Going into the forest, he spotted his teacher sitting on a log. His master turned and smiled.

"Ah, Vindur. Welcome to your final lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Flight**

**Disclaimer: NWN belongs to Bioware. Not me.**

Chapter Three

"What do I have to do?"

Vindur faced his master, who was dressed in battle gear and clutching his twin longswords. Croyden's eyes were dim, as if he was distracted by something.

"I will teach you to use your wings to take to the air and soar." Vindur's eyes narrowed.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Croyden shook his head.

"Patience, my young pupil." Vindur shook his wings. "I am eager to learn, Master." His voice was laced with curiosity. Vindur was really interested, since it would give him an immense advantage in combat.

Croyden nodded. "Very well." He jumped onto a protruding rock.

"Now, the first thing Vindur, is to gather strength. Control your Qi."

"Qi again?"

"Like a crouching wolf gathers strength in its legs to make a daring jump, a person must gather strength. The first step is always one of the hardest steps."

"So I gather my Qi like I did last night?"

"Yes." Vindur closed his eyes. "Also," He heard his master say. " You must also focus. When the falcon dives at its prey, it does not think of the color of the sky, or the coolness of the wind. There is only his prey, and nothing more." He tilted his head upwards.

"Why?"

"You do not need a distraction. Plain and simple."

"Now, when you finish, stretch out your wings, and beat, downward." Vindur narrowed his eyes and stared at the sky. He shut off all his thoughts. _Focus the Qi Focus… Focus…_ Soon, he could feel the faint prescence again. He stretched his wings and beat downward.

Suddenly, the earth beneath his feet gave way. The patch of sky above him grew.

His wings had driven him a few meters above ground.

Vindur looked downwards, at the approaching earth and thinking of the painful end he would meet if he would not do something.

"What are you waiting for? Do it again." Vindur heard his master say. _Okay. Here goes._ He flapped again, this time sending him back up again. He started to flap non-stop, hovering in mid-air.

Vindur suddenly felt the kind of joy that pushed his knowledge of happiness to a whole new level.

"I'm flying! I'm flying! Master! Master!" Vindur turned his head, and saw his master flying upwards towards him.

"Ahhh… The joy of your first flight will be burned into your memory for all time." Croyden was laughing.

"It is exhilarating, and terrifying. It is a mix of joy and fear." Vindur felt like he would burst from all the feelings he was experiencing.

_So this is what it feels like when one is with the sky._

Vindur felt like he would be content to fly around forever. Croyden's voice, however, brought him back to earth.

"So, Vindur. How do you feel about sparring with your master?"

**Author's note: What do you think?**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sparring?"

Vindur was watching his master's every move. Croyden nodded.

"Yes. I have taught you well, Vindur." Croyden waved his swords. "Surely you can last?" He added, as an afterthought.

"Well, alright." Vindur nodded. _It's not like I have a choice…_

Croyden leaped into the air and soon was within reach of his student. He opened with a series of stabs that left Vindur constantly parrying.

"Nice try." Vindur slashed at his master. Croyden caught in on his sword and raised it up to eye level. Undeterred, Vindur twisted so that his back was facing Croyden. He then used the other end of his two-bladed sword, stabbing backward.

Croyden flew backward, hovering against a tree, and leapt forward again, using the trunk to push himself forward.

Vindur braced himself and lunged forward to meet his master.

They fought for a while, all time forgotten. Vindur was a natural, it seemed, at flying. For every attack Croyden had, Vindur could parry and riposte attack with ease.

Croyden was no easy target, however, and he was very fluid, dodging every attack Vindur threw.

Neither could hit the other. Croyden was stunned. They were some distance from the other, their last attack prompting them both to push each other away.

_He's better that I expected. If I can't go north, go east._

Croyden began whispering. Vindur's ears picked it up and Vindur suddenly recognized that as a Fireball spell. He cast a fireball as well, releasing it a second after Croyden.

Vindur packed a lot more power into his, so he was a bit dizzy, but the fireball blasted through Croyden's spell and headed straight for Croyden.

But Croyden made a strange gesture with his swords. One of it was pointing at the fireball, the other pointing at the sky.

And something was happening. The fireball was shrinking and slowing at an extremely rapid pace. The sword pointing at the sky had a stream of heat going upwards, it seemed, as the air was bending around it.

"You will teach me that technique" Vindur was now flying upward.

"If you live after this next one" Croyden grinned and flew upward as well.

They were out of the forest and in the open sky. Both were several hundred feet away from each other. Vindur's body tensed. His body always had a knack for knowing what will happen before his mind.

Croyden shot out a fireball, much more intense that before. Vindur recognized it as Dragon-fire.

Vindur prepared his own, gathering his Qi. Suddenly, inspiration struck.

Vindur's fire was already in his mouth and he struggled to contain it for as long as possible.

The burning was prickling, and soon he sensed all of the fire was in his mouth.

He released it in one fell swoop.

His fireball was much smaller, only the size of a small comet, with a short tail.

But it hit the much larger fireball and exploded, vaporizing the large flame.

The small fireball was on its way to Croyden, who braced himself.

Yet it only traveled a few dozen feet before vaporizing itself.

Croyden applauded. "Good work, Vindur! Let's go down and rest for the day. I will teach you that technique tomorrow-" He was cut short as he saw his student falling.

"No!" Croyden flew, or dove, towards him and managed to catch him before he reached the ground. He flew upward, rising towards the treetops again.

"Exhaustion… Just rest Vindur…" Vindur seemed to nod.

Croyden shook his head, smiling as he flew back to school.

* * *

"Here." He gave Vindur to Shula, one of Vindur's close friends. She looked at Croyden. They were near the dormitories.

"What happened?" The wizard asked.

"He just exhausted himself. Take care of him, will you, please?" Croyden left.

"Of course." She cast a spell that roused him to consciousness.

"Oh…" A moan came from his mouth. His eyes were dim, but they cleared upon seeing Shula.

"Hey… pretty lady…" Vindur was smiling. Shula shook her head. Same old Vindur. Always trying to score with her. "Be quiet Vindur."

"Ouch… Strike again…" Shula looked at him with deep blue eyes.

"Unfortunately for me, I am your caretaker, for now. So do as I say." Shula shook her blond head in mock disgust, although a small smile was forming around her lips.

"Whatever you say… Sleepy… So sleepy…"

"Then sleep, Vindur. I'll take care of the rest so you can-"

She was cut off as Vindur raised his hand to stroke at her face. He tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He stroked her face again before passing out once more.

Shula was a bit surprised. Vindur was a person who rarely shows emotion, even when flirting with her. _So why the sudden show of affection?_

Shula half-carried, half-dragged Vindur to his room, smiling slightly all the way.

Somehow, deep down, she liked it.


End file.
